Kagome Loses It
by Miomi
Summary: Inuyasha visits Kikyou again and Kagome snaps! Can she get through to him or will she leave for good? InuKag PG13 for language and kissing and Miroku.
1. Kagome Loses It

Summary: Inuyasha visits Kikyou again-and Kagome snaps! Will she get through to him or will they split up for good?

**A/N:** First fanfic-R&R! I'm sorry it's probably been done but I had to get it down. I wonder if it'll happen in the manga or anime? (that's not a spoiler, that's me thinking on paper)

Disclaimer: if I owned Inuyasha, this would have happened long ago...don't sue!

(3/26/06) I am re-reading this story and editing. I hope it'll turn out better...

* * *

It was night in the forest, and Inuyasha was trying to confess his undying love for Kikyo. Again.

"Kikyo, no, come back! I'll always protect you!" Inuyasha cried, reaching out to his only(?) love. She merely disappeared into the dark sky, drifting away with her soul-collectors.

And Kagome was watching. Of course. And from her vantage point, she had seen it all. Of course. Then, something in Kagome's heart went _snap_.

_JeezInuyasha, have the decency togo somewhereI won't catch you. You never learn. At least wait until I go back to my own time! _she seethed.

The poor(blindingly furious)girl waited for her cue, then stepped out from behind her tree. Inuyasha only then noticed her and put his hand down at his side "Ummm...Kagome? What are you doing here?" He asked, clearly not grasping the situation.

That was the last straw for Kagome. "I'm here because I was walking to the well to go home when I saw you and that clay _doll_ making out!" she yelled at him.

He let out a strangled yelp and visibly controlled the instinct to put his arms down, ready to catch him should some passing miko say a certain word. "Wh-what? You just saw all that? Kagome, I-"

"Don't, don't you dare! We do this _every time_! You two sneak off to go tonguing, I see you, and you apologize and somehow I convince myself it won't happen again! Not this time!"she ranted, stomping her feet and snapping hapless twigs on the soft dirt of the forest floor.

"Listen, Kagome, I was only...we were _only_-" Inuyasha tried again.

"No! I'm not going to - to just forget this!" Her hands were balled in fists at her side, with very little keeping them from contact with any area of exposed skin. She stopped, took a deep breath, seemed tobecome even _more_ out of control, andturned to him sharply."What do you even see in her?"

Inuyasha stuttered, then found his voice, and recited his mantra; "She died for me, and I have to repay her by protecting-"

"No, you don't." She was sofar gonethathervoice was only barely above a growl."Don't you see? She died because Naraku killed her." She took one step closer. He took one step back."She effectively killed _you_, for god's sake! Where in that do you see her dying for you?" She unconsciously reached to her back but remembered distantly that she had neitherher bow nor her quiver.

What a shame.

"I..." the dog demon began, then stopped. "You see, she..." his voice trailed off again. What had he meant to say? Oh yeah. "She wouldn't have died if she hadn't brought the jewel out for me to use!" Yeah, now that he was yelled, she might yell back. And yelling was better than that threatening growl she had going for her. That was scaring him beyond reason.

"She's tried to kill how many times now? five? ten? _more_? You are in love with Kikyo the miko, the Kikyo you knew before you met me."Her words were technically quiet, but they expanded and settled over the empty clearing like a weight."Would the Kikyou you loved ever try to kill you?" She purposefully said 'loved'. Past tense.

"She would if I stole the Shikon no Tama, and if... if..." he sputtered, losing his footing in his once-sturdy argument. She wasn't going to yell. He was in trouble.

"But you haven't done that since that walking pot started moving, have you?" Oh no, she sounded calm. Kagome couldn't go from rage to calm in ten seconds flat. She could, however, go from rage to a higher plateau hitherto unreached by one so young as her in the same amount of time. Very, very easily."Well, I have news for you, Inuyasha. The Kikyo you loved died fifty years ago. She's gone." Her words hadthe sharp tang of unaccepted truth."You couldn't save her then, and now you're trying to save a memory of her that's gone and allied herself with our biggest enemy."

(A/N: I'm sorry if that's a spoiler. I really am. But doesn't this feel great?)(3/26 a/n: Oh, it so does...I remember writing this, long ago...)

He flared at that. "There's...probably a reason for that!"

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you. If she told you that it was Sango with a freakin' mask on that had a shard and was mad with power, you would go and kill her. _Our friend_.At the word of a dead chick with a part of my soul that wants to drag you into hell. You're living in the past," Inuyasha was so mad, he almost missedher next words, "and if you don't realize that, then it will be too painful for me to stay here and see where your loyalties truly lie."

"Wh-what?" he asked, surprised. She couldn't leave. This was _Kagome_. Kagome couldn't leave.

"If youalready know who you're going to be with at the end, then I'm going to go home for good." Kagome looked like she was in shock frommerely speaking the words, but she was resolute now that they were out and real.

"You would leave? Why?" Inuyasha couldn't hit his head around it. Kagome couldn't leave.

"Because I love you." She took one step away, her knee gave out, she staggered to a tree, and turned."Good-bye, Inuyasha. Best of luck with that woman." She started to run towards the well that would take her home. She was blind in the dark, but it didn't stop her.

Inuyasha was stunned, debating with himself what to do,how to keep her with him. During this long second of indecision, his mind raced through every emotion he had felt with her. She pulled on his hair when they first met. She sat him out of anger. She told him off and scolded him all the time. She yelled at him for liking the ninja food better than her own cooking.

Good riddance.

But wait, there was more. She smiled at him warmly, no matter what was happening. She always worried about him, no matter how small the wound. She had so much compassion that even thinking about it made his heart ache to see it written across her face once more. And he desperately needed her not to go away.

He made his decision, and ran after her.

He caught her up as she was entering the clearing under the tree he had been pinned to for fifty years, where they had first met. Tears streamed down her face as he spun her to look at him.

"Leave me be, Inuyasha. I've made my choice. You should go off and be happy..." she sobbed, weakly struggling. His grip tightened carefully, consciously not hurting her.

"Don't go." She wouldn't look up at him.He bent lower instead, to tilt his head up and look into eyes. Ah, there it was. The caring that he had somehow become addicted to.

"Wh-why shouldn't I?" Kagome's voice wavered. She jerked her head away, staring up at the god-tree.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede... all of your friends. Even if you hate me now, stay for them." Inuyasha said, trying not to plead.

"Oh. Them," the girl whispered, "and not for you. So you'll just ignore me? I guess it'll be hard to talk anymore. Sorry for saying...what I said. Just forget it. It's not important..."

Very slowly, expecting a slap at any moment, Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers. Then, the best thing that could happen, did. She kissed him back, albeit somewhat dazedly.

"Let's go back to the hut," Inuyasha murmured as he started walking.

"I...Why did..." sheheld up her hand to stop him and demand some answers. Instead, she fainted. And the last thing she remembered was his smell as he picked her up quickly.

Oo, he smelled _good_.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry if you thought it was boring. Constructive critisicm is helpful, but encouragement is essential because I have issues with failure. And no flames. Please.

3/26 a/n: Wow, I didn't change the plot of it...much. Major difference at the end of this chapter. Fun. My style's really changed since back then...should Irevise the rest of the chapters? I guess I have to, for any continuity...


	2. Explaining

Ok, the last chapter was supposed to be a one-shot. But I got a review (my first ever! Thnx Ladygeri) and I think I'll add more chapters. I really have no idea where this'll lead, I'm throwing caution to the wind. Plz give suggestions for other chapters if you have them; I might need.

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Go sue someone else.

Miroku knew something had happened as soon as his friends entered the small hut. They looked...satisfied. And they weren't yelling. That was new.

"What's happened?" he eyed them curiously. The glance Kagome gave Inuyasha was not lost on him.

"Oh...the usual," Inuyasha was trying hard to sound casual, "Kikyou was here."

"Oh no. Let me guess; Kagome saw." Said Sango, who was sitting nearby, rolling her eyes.

"Actually...yeah." Kagome looked a little peeved, but nothing more, "and I lost it this time." She moved to sit next to the younger girl, but Inuyasha held her around the waist to keep her next to him.

"She yelled at me. A lot," Inuyasha announced, "but I have good news."

Everyone sat a little straighter, wanting to hear what had happened in the woods.

"I've made my choice, and I'm going to stay here, with you guys and Kagome."

This took a while to sink in. Then, Shippou scampered up to the top of the hanyou's head and slugged him a good one.

"What the hell took you so long?!?" he yelled. This sparked a fight, and Inuyasha was soon chasing him around outside. Kagome took her chance to explain to her shell-shocked companions.

"You see, I said some really horrible things, about him living in the past and all. Stuff like...he was just trying to keep the memory of her alive by loving that clay model. Then I said that if he couldn't realize that, I was going home. When he asked why, I said I loved him! Can you believe that? I actually said it!"

"That's wonderful, Kagome...but then what did he do to keep you from going?" Miroku prompted. He and Sango (and everyone else, for that matter) had seen long ago that the two had feelings for each other, so they weren't surprised.

"Well, I ran off... I wasn't really thinking then, I was just crying. He caught up with me under the tree where he was pinned, you know?" They both nodded their understanding, "and then he said that he loved me too." They both glanced outside the window, where Inuyasha was stomping on the fox demon. Had he really said that? Kagome went on, "and then... we kissed!"

Two sets of eyes went wide, then Sango hugged her and said, "Finally! Oh, Kagome, I'm so happy for you!" The twisted monk couldn't help himself, and groped both their bottoms. When life gives you lemonade, enjoy, right?

Later, Inuyasha said, "Serves you right, hentai," between slurps of dinner.

Miroku winced and rubbed his still-stinging cheeks, "It was well worth the pain."

Sango punched him again.

(A/N Aren't they cute? Maybe later I'll have some kawaii run-ins...I'm so bad)

"Well, where to next, guys?" Shippou asked, looking around. Everyone shrugged.

"I haven't sensed a shard at all for a week," Kagome said.

"Well, as long as we're on vacation, I think Kagome and I should...explain to her family." Inuyasha said, unsure of himself. Kagome's eyes lit up.

"We can go first thing tomorrow! After all, _someone_ kept me from going back for more supplies today," she said, mocking a glare at the dog demon.

"Well then, it's settled. You'll go tomorrow and be back by the next day, okay?" Sango said, glancing between the two lovers for agreement. They nodded.

"And no funny business, now, Inuyasha," Miroku chimed in.

"Excuse me? I wouldn't do that, you would, you lecher," the younger man shot back.

"Now, what have I done to deserve that? Hmm?"

"You want a list?" Sango demanded.

"Well...never mind."

Night passed without too many explosions, except Sango caught a certain monk sliding a hand towards her, causing a little stir. Morning came, again, like most hoped it would. Soon, Inuyasha and Kagome were off into the woods to return to the future.

(A/N Does that sound like a certain movie? Don't sue...no copyright infringement intended)

The two explained the whole thing, again, for the Higurashi family. Once that was finished, Kagome and her mother went to go get bandages at the store, and Inuyasha was stuck with Sota, who hadn't blinked or looked away from the hanyou for a long while.

"So, I guess we're like almost brothers now, right?" the boy said in awe.

"I have no idea of the customs of this era, kid. Shouldn't you know? You live here, after all." Inuyasha said lazily.

"Well, yeah, it makes us like brothers now. So you will come visit more often now, ne?" the kid looked hopeful.

"I dunno. Probably."

"Alright! This'll be sooo cool! We can like, fight crime, and...and..." Sota drifted into fantasyland while Inuyasha considered what would happen now.

They would fight Naraku, like always, but if they got the Shikon no Tama back together whole, what would he do? If he turned himself into a full-fledged youkai, he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't hurt-or kill-Kagome and the others. But then what would be the point of living after that?

He put those thoughts aside as the women returned, and it was time for bed.

However, he couldn't sleep, and at midnight he was lying lethargically on the roof of the shrine. Kagome couldn't sleep either, and heard him, so she peeked her head out of her window.

"Hey. Hey! Inuyasha! Can I get a lift?" she called. Seconds later, he had grabbed her collar and hauled her up next to him.

"You want something, Kagome?" he asked, draping his arm across her shoulders.

"I just couldn't sleep. I was thinking about what Naraku will throw at us next. It won't be pleasant."

"No, it won't. And I'm worried about what'll happen to you if Kikyou finds out I'm not her puppet anymore."

(A/N If you are dense, and don't get why I put this stuff in here, it's foreshadowing. I'm putting possibilities out for me to have more flexibility with the plot. Get it?)

"Well, let's leave those for when they happen, hmm?" Kagome murmured, snuggling closer to him. She soon fell asleep, and Inuyasha waited for sunrise before he carefully picked her up and put her in bed.

They returned to the feudal era without a hitch, and made their way back to the hut. They barely had time to put their things down before they heard a gust of wind, though. They saw a miniature dust devil approaching and knew Koga had returned.

He looked beat up when he stopped, though. Only one of Naraku's demons could have messed him up this bad. Something was out there. Vacation time was over.

So, you like? Miomi need more reviews. Miomi is afraid of not doing greatly. Miomi is insecure.

I think I'm gonna have a sort of thing like in the second movie with Inuyasha deciding whether to use the Shikon no Tama for evil or what. Never fear, though, I know what he can do with it.


	3. Koga Finds Out

Chapter three's up! Wow, I get so impatient waiting 24 hours for the story to go up, then another 24 for reviews. I'm not the slow and prudent type. I also change subjects whenever a new thought pops up. Has anybody else read the Lord Ramage novels by Dudley Pope? I like them. God, I'm hopeless.

Koga was cut up badly and was dripping blood. As he fell, Inuyasha caught him.

"It...was..." he gasped.

"No! Don't talk!" Kagome said, rushing over, "We'll find out later. You should rest."

"Hey...Kagome...what's up?" Koga gasped, before he fell unconscious.

Kaete and Kagome dressed his wounds, but thankfully there was nothing more serious than two-inch-deep gashes in his legs. It looked like someone had tried to get his Shikon shards.

By the time he was settled on an extra pallet, all the bleeding had stopped.

Outside, Inuyasha waited, fuming with jealousy. Miroku was playing the pacifist.

"He did that on purpose! He's probably been awake the whole time! Playing dead and enjoying Kagome's touch," he pouted.

Miroku said, "Now, Inuyasha, he looked really hurt. Have a little heart, hmm? Besides, it's not like Koga's going to run off with her."

"You would, in that position!" Sango accused.

"Come now, what did I say about having heart?" Miroku said, waving his hands protectively.

She turned her back to him, with an indignant "Humph!"

Big mistake.

"Yeek!" A slapping sound echoed. The trees shook a little as birds took flight.

"You're hopeless," Inuyasha said as Miroku crumpled, still grinning.

Meanwhile, back at the farm...

Koga regained consciousness slowly, then looked around. Something smelled like...

"Ah! Kagome!" He said, spotting 'his woman'. She turned to see him awake, then glanced outside at Inuyasha.

"Umm, Koga...I need to tell you something," she said nervously.

"Whaaat?!?"

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and the rest of the little village turned to look at the hut.

"Sounds like she's told him," Miroku said, satisfied.

"'Bout time, too," Inuyasha said haughtily, going inside.

Through dinner, Koga threw the half-demon dirty glares. If looks could kill, he would have been a smear.

Finally, Inuyasha got fed up. "Would you quit it?" he yelled.

"No! Not after you stole MY woman!" Koga shouted back. Several cuts began spewing blood again.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, smashing the dog demon's face into the ground, "Don't get him so worked up, Inuyasha! He's recuperating!"

"Stop protecting him!" Inuyasha whined.

"Stop trying to kill him!" she retorted.

"Kagome's mine!" Koga got in.

"He's just jealous, Kagome," Shippou said, sucking on a lollipop.

"Why, you...!" Inuyasha rounded on the fox.

"Leave him alone!"

Sango, Kaete, and Miroku nodded. This is how things were supposed to be.

(A/N No, I'm not a KogaKag fan. But isn't he a lot like someone we all know...? coughInuyashacough)

The next day, Koga was able to recount his story.

"I was out hunting with my wolves when I smelled that bastard Naraku. I heard trees crashing out a few miles in the forest, coming closer, so I sent my friends home with the kill. Then the thing was on me.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before. It's not that fast, and I got it easy, but whenever I hit it I felt like I was punching water. Then it's body shattered into droplets, and then all the pieces flew at me like shards of ice.

"That's how I got all these cuts. Then that thing went for my shards! I barely dodged away, but I kept 'em. I was hurt pretty bad, so I came here." Inuyasha snorted.

"You mean you ran away."

"I had to! Would you rather me not have, and died?" Koga yelled.

Inuyasha looked pensive, "Now there's an idea..." Koga started to retort.

"Stop!" Kagome shut them up, "You say it was like hitting water?"

"Oh..." he sidled over to her, and tried to look sexy, "yeah, Kagome, I hit it as hard as I could, but the thing wouldn't stay in one piece..."

"You little..." Inuyasha started, preparing to hit the hurt wolf.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said. Instantly Inuyasha was by her side, making her attention a contest, "you know how Kagura's a wind sorceress? Maybe this one's like that, only with water?"

"Yeah, maybe..." Miroku rubbed his chin, "but if it's an incarnation of Naraku's, then it will definitely come after us. I think we should get as far away from the village as we can before it catches us up."

Sango said, "Yes. There's no sense in putting the villagers at risk. Shall we leave immediately?"

The troop was heading out, and there was the promise of battle in the air. Koga walked next to Kagome protectively at first, but he was ousted as Inuyasha tried to prove his dominance.

(A/N It's a guy thing. I find it better not to ask. BUT I might need help with the name of the incarnation...so far mine's stupid... just 'evil water demon' translated into Japanese...)

Sango and Miroku walked a little ahead of the group, though. Once Sango noticed, she was on high alert for lechery, but after a little while she subsided into a deep blush.

Miroku noticed, of course. He nudged her arm, and murmured, "Don't blush, Sango, we have to be calm and set an example for the immature masses." He motioned back towards the vying demons.

"O...Okay," Sango said, her blush getting, if anything, deeper.

She walked on in silence for about five minutes more, then noticed that the monk was blushing, too, but had turned his head to hide it. 'What is he...? What is going on?' she wondered briefly.

Then her demon slayer training kicked in as she sensed evil. She stood still, and Miroku said, "I feel it, too."

Finally, the kids stopped pushing long enough to noticed the scent in the air. Pure Naraku. Everyone stiffened as they sensed it grow nearer. Suddenly, an old oak tree toppled far out in the forest. Then another, and another.

Sango sighed. And things had been going so well!

Now I'll reply to reviews (Yay!!! Reviews!!! I've died and gone to someplace I didn't expect!!!)

Bus Buddie: Ok, I'll remember you, not-first-reviewer-person. Thnx!

Needlesofseether: Yes! For the love of Inuyasha! (fake tears of joy)

Lil Angel Girly: It's ok to forget a bit, just review once in a while!

Robyn M.: Great enthusiasm. Yeah.

Skatecrew: Yes. I will do that. With more envisioning on the side. Want fries, too?

Inulvr7:Yes, I'll read that, good idea. But I might not finish for a few weeks (no time)

Hellokitty-4-ever: I get like that too...sugar rox. And yes, Koga will find out (duh).

Rose-of-Autumn: Of course, no offense taken. Constructive criticism is helpful.

I'm sorry if I didn't reply to your review. I'll try more on the next chapter! But the weekend is ending so I might be able to update every night (it's homework...it's not like I have a social life)

Keep reviewing! I'm not cured yet! (Wow, this place is better than a shrink)


	4. Socara

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Don't have money. Don't need a lawsuit.

Ok!!! It's time for the fun to begin!!! I'm sorry about the cliffie. Since only one person reviewed with a good name for the incarnation/water thing, I'm going with that. I was gonna go with Akuameyou, but that's just 'evil, water, demon' translated. Plus it's a mouthful. So, I'm warning you; don't diss the name. I like it, and it was recommended by a reviewer, so just don't. OH, and also, don't review to tell me the people are OOC, like three people already have, so I get it. (Deep breath, it's time for a battle my fist written one! ...please don't be mad...)

. 

The crashing was getting close. Sango narrowed her eyes, trying to see the demon early enough to attack first.

Miroku tightened his grip on the staff he held, and made a silent prayer to his god (to the effect of; crap, I hope we win).

Inuyasha drew his sword, and stepped protectively in front of Kagome. "Hey," he warned her, "since you have the shards, it might go straight for you. Be ready to run."

Kagome nodded her understanding, bow at the ready.

Koga cracked his knuckles reflexively. The mutt's words earlier had really got to him, about his flight from the previous battle. He wanted to prove himself to Kagome this time.

Shippou, of course, was a safe distance away. The kid had illusion magic, not fighting skills.

Anyway, back to the battle. At the other edge of the clearing they were in, one last trunk cracked and fell. The gang had their first glimpse of the incarnation, and Koga winced in remembrance.

It was a girl. She was dressed in a dark blue fighting gi, and her light blue hair was braided and tied into two loops. The weapons she carried were two circles of steel, with tangs that were so sharp as to be transparent on the edges farthest from her hands. Chakrams.

(A/N I'm sorry if that description was bad. I needed a weapon that hasn't been used in the series, and on dynasty warriors 3 for PS2 the character Sun Shiang Xiang, my favorite, has chakrams. So, I tried as best I could...)

There was one huge oddity though; this demon was small, only about as big as Kanna. However, the group was at her eye level. Strange... They looked down, to see the reason for this.

She was floating, literally. Not on air, of course. On water.

The youkai had a spout of liquid rising underneath it. That was...different.

"You...you have shards of the Shikon no Tama! I demand them. Now," she demanded. Her voice sounded like it was coming from underwater.

Miroku spoke up, "Who are you? You are an incarnation of Naraku, correct?"

"Naraku. Pah," the demon spit, then continued in the same odd voice, "that bastard hanyou made me of his flesh, and I am his slave. I am Socara, water charmer. I have been told that if I kill all of you and return your shards to my master, I will be freed. Thanks so much for making my search easier. Prepare to die!"

She swung her weapons expertly, and as she slashed, crescents of water continued the swings. Trees, rocks, and the very ground were split.

Sango, Miroku, and Koga dashed between the blades of liquid, while Inuyasha picked Kagome up and put her on Kilala's back for protection.

Quick as a flash, Sango's boomerang was flying towards Socara. She dodged and it hooked past her. When she focused her attention on moving, though, Inuyasha attacked with his Wind scar.

The evil demon smirked and flicked her wrist. Water came up in front of her. It solidified, and the would-be killer move failed as it hit her makeshift shield.

Koga jumped, pushed off a tree, and tackled her. Her body went from skin to liquid, and he splashed through. He had expected to have her to block his landing, but no such luck. Impact. He ground to a stop after a few feet and lay there, trying to get his wits back.

(A/N this is useless, of course. He lost them long ago. Also, did anyone notice that he described this happening in chapter 3? You would think he would know by now...I'm just at a loss as to what else he would do in that situation. I'm so bad.)

The liquidated Socara, however, froze into sharp needles. They steadied for a deathblow on the stunned wolf, and dove.

Miroku stepped in between the ice and their target. He twirled his monk's staff furiously, blocking the cutting shards and saving Koga's life.

Socara unfroze, and gathered herself together. The chakrams twirled in a circle, sending a ring of fatality to all sides. Everyone jumped, except for Koga, who was still recovering.

Sango had thrown a poison dart into her enemy as she reformed. The killing draught had surely spread fully by now, Sango thought, why didn't she fall?

True, Socara looked a little unsteady, but there had been enough poison put in her system to bring down a 20-foot scorpion demon. Something was up.

(A/N this next paragraph happened before Sango's thought stream. You just had to know about the poison. After this paragraph, things go back to after Sango's little reverie.)

The demon felt woozy. She checked herself for any incongruence, and found the poison spreading rapidly. Grinning, she pulled more of her spout into herself, and sent the poisoned part out with the chakrams. She had a system, after all.

Sango saw a nearby stump, cut from the recent twirl, and saw it smoldering as if acid had hacked it down. She put two and two together.

"She's not just a water charmer! She _is_ water! She isn't something to punch and kick!" she warned the others.

They all nodded. Why not make this harder?

Socara flashed a smile. Not a grimace, not a smirk, just a happy smile. "So, you've figured it out, finally. This battle should get interesting now..."

. 

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry

It's a cliffie, I know, but I need stuff to do in later chapters, right? Anyways, I might update again tonight. I'm really bored right now, and I'm skipping homework.

HAH!!! I know how they beat her!!! And you DON'T!!!

I didn't get many new reviewers, and to my only one, I say I'm sorry they're OOC.

To my other, older reviewer, Kairiyuma14, I say Thnx for the name suggestion. I really didn't want to call the demon Akuameyou.

Please! Keep reviewing!


	5. Socara's Water

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Go away, lawyers.

I'm sorry about the cliffie, but I'm updating quickly. That's good, right? Waving hands protectively Don't hurt me!!! So yeah I want to take a poll. Tell me whether you like kairiyumi14's name, Socara, or my name, Akuameyou, better. It won't change anything in the story, I just wanna know Enjoy!

Socara said, "So, you've finally figured it out. This battle just might get interesting..."

(A/N I don't think that's the same thing she said, but it's late and I don't feel like checking.)

Miroku tried to purify her demon powers, but Naraku's aura surrounded her. He wasn't powerful enough to nullify her water charming.

So, he went to plan B.

"Wind Tunnel!" he whipped his prayer beads off his wrist, and tried to suck Socara in.

To no one's surprise, Naraku's insects came pouring out of whatever the hell they lived in (sorry about the curse, but does anyone know where Naraku keeps thousands upon thousands of bugs for Miroku's enjoyment?), forcing Miroku to cover up again.

By then, Koga was up, and sent a little wolf curse towards her (I made that up. If he knew he couldn't win by punching, what would he fight with?). She easily evaded it.

That left one person. Kagome hadn't joined the party yet, so she and Kilala drifted down from where they had been flying (if you didn't know Kilala could fly I'm going to hit you and stop you from reading anything Inuyasha-y ever again), and Kagome pulled her bow taut.

She let fly, and her little arrow struck another makeshift shield. Would it go through? Find out next chapter...

(A/N Ok, ok, jeez, put the pitchforks down.)

The arrow broke in half, long ways. It fell uselessly to the ground, shattered by the ice barricade. Everyone stared at it.

"Oh..." Inuyasha started.

"...Shit." Koga finished for him.

Socara, though, was focused on the ice. The arrow had done more damage than was apparent. It had started a crack that went all the way through to her side.

"Hmm..." she said, sounding like bubbles.

Miroku saw her, and came up with a plan.

"Kagome! Cock another arrow! I'll bless it, then you can shoot through her defenses!" he called to the young miko.

"Um, all right?" Kagome said uncertainly, readying another arrow, "Bless it!"

The monk quickly muttered a few cleansing spells, sending them to the ice-bound projectile.

Socara was trying to repair her barrier, but something was stopping her. It was that little girl's power! She was unconsciously readying the shield to be broken.

That wasn't good for Socara.

"Ready!" Miroku shouted.

Kagome fired. This time, the point hit in the exact same spot as last time, widening the crack in the ice and eventually shattering it. Then, the shaft punched into Socara's chest.

She tried to liquefy, but her water charms weren't working.

Miroku's spell was taking effect.

Her shield collapsed fully, and a puddle formed as the spout beneath her settled. She held up her hand in front of her. Her control over her own form weakened, and she watched as her fingers disappeared, splashing as water to the ground.

Up her arms and legs, like a virus, the uncontrolled water splashed innocently to the ground. She looked surprised as her face evaporated. Her back was the last to go. Now, as transparent as she was, a spider-shaped burn was clear. Then that, too, was gone.

A quickly sinking puddle was the only indicator of her existence.

Inuyasha was breathing heavily. **That** he had never seen before.

Miroku was tired from his strong spell. His knees buckled, and down he went.

Sango rushed over to him to help. He was on his hands and knees when she got to him. She took him onto Kilala's back to rush him back to the house.

(A/N Now I'm going to give them alone time. We'll focus on whatever completely useless thing the immature people are doing, and then when it starts talking about Miroku and Sango again, it will pick up just as they're leaving. Kind of like parallel timelines, ok?)

Kagome saw the monk and the exterminator off, and then turned back to her two suitors.

"Hey, Kagome," Koga started towards her. She walked right past him, and then took Inuyasha's hand.

"Let's go get Shippou, hmm?" she asked gently. Inuyasha's breathing returned to normal, and he turned back to her calmed down.

Kagome knew that just the smell of Naraku had gotten Inuyasha so pumped with adrenaline that he hadn't been able to think straight. She was trying to keep his mind turned to his friends.

"Hmm? Yeah, let's go," he said distractedly.

He was led away with a completely confused Koga behind.

and here is where it goes back to when they left

Sango held Miroku across her lap, to make sure he didn't fall. However, if he decided to feel her up, she could easily make sure he did fall. A long way. Into thorny bushes.

Miroku groaned at having to be escort by a woman. He was weak as a kitten right now. Of course, if he were any stronger, he would be plummeting to Earth.

"What did you make of that, Sango?" he asked tiredly. He felt her shrug.

"Naraku is getting stronger if he can incarnate a demon as flexible as Socara. Also, she confirmed our suspicions about Naraku's state."

(A/N She said, "...that bastard hanyou made me of his flesh..." It's the hanyou part.)

"Yes. That means what Kagura said to us might be true."

(A/N This is gonna be a spoiler to those of you who don't know that Kagura saw Inuyasha as a human.)

"How could that be? No hanyou can just choose what day to change, remove whatever isn't up to snuff, and come back stronger. Why is Naraku different?" Sango said.

"I think it may have something to do with his Onigumo heart. He is still taking in demons to make his body, like the first time." Miroku answered.

They continued taking until they reached the hut.

Better spot to finish, yes?

Did anyone like what I did, making you think I was finishing there?

I wrote again quickly so don't hurt me. Or send flames. Please.


	6. Kikyou Whee

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I no have money for buying.

No, that wasn't the end. The torment continues. That's the end of one incarnation though. I still have Kikyou, Naraku, Hojo...well, not really sure about dragging Hojo in there though.

And updates may become scarce, because I'm about to start playing the biggest chess game I ever have. It's better not to ask, I'm just warning you.

A woman, lifted from the ground by her minions, drifted towards her would-be slave...

It was two days later. Koga had gotten fed up with Inuyasha's taunting, and left the day before. Miroku and Sango were around somewhere, and Shippou was off with Kaede and Kilala.

Inuyasha was **finally** all alone with his woman. He headed towards her scent, and found her messing around with her little...what was it? All-geeb-ra?

He didn't have time for that. He sat down right next to her, close enough to hear her frustrated breaths.

"Hey, Kagome..." he started, tentatively, "Everyone's gone..." His hands ran up her back.

"Inu...Inuyasha...you're hands are cold," Kagome stuttered. Blushing furiously, she pushed herself off the floor, where she had been laying.

"I wonder when we'll be able to stay together, without Naraku or someone else trying to kill one of us," she said, to change the subject.

"Well, not matter what, I'll kill them." Inuyasha didn't exactly have that long of an attention span.

"Yeah...we will." Kagome said, relieved. Then, proving Inuyasha could compete with a flea, he pulled her down into a hug.

"Together," he murmured in her ear.

"Yes, together." She gave him a quick squeeze back, then pulled away quickly, embarrassed.

Inuyasha grinned, but suddenly the happy look slid off his face. You could practically hear it hit the ground. His spine stiffened, and he glanced toward the forest.

Kagome's brows knitted, "What's wrong?"

"It's...it's Kikyou," he said softly.

"Back again, already? What could she want this time?" Kagome cried.

The half-demon shook his head, then standing moving to the door. Kagome stumbled after him.

"Don't go! She might try to drag you to hell again, or, or something else!"

"Fine, then, why don't you watch, from your usual seat. To make sure I..._behave_." he suggested with a growl.

She climbed onto his back, and they were off. Kagome worried that she would lose him to Kikyou again, and silently reached forward to grasp his hand. He held on like it was a lifeline.

He skidded to a stop a few hundred yards from the tree, and set his love down. He went on ahead, and Kagome waited two minutes before she followed.

What she say/heard was this: Inuyasha was a few feet back from the miko, staring. She was looking expectant, and then tapped her foot impatiently.

"Inuyasha! Did you hear me? I said, it's time to come to hell with me! You agreed before! Now kneel down and commit seppuku!" she yelled.

(A/N seppuku is a Japanese tradition, a lot like ceremonial suicide. In fact, it _is _ceremonial suicide...it was a way for dishonored warriors to reclaim some lost face. It's in Ranma ½, written by Rumiko Takahashi. Ranma's dad promised his mom to do it if Ranma didn't grow up manly...and...well, read the manga)

"Kikyou, I understand that you want me to come to hell with you, but I can't," Inuyasha said bluntly.

"What? Why not? You promised! I died for you, now get in that hole!" she motioned to a fire-and-brimstone pit that had popped out of nowhere, and quickly closed again.

"I can't," the torn hanyou explained, "because I'm with Kagome now."

Kikyou was completely taken aback. She stared, and finally said, "What do you mean? You...you love me...you couldn't love her...she...she's just a copy!"

"No," Kagome said, stepping out of hiding, "you are."

Kikyou snarled, "No! You stole my soul! My soul, my body...my life."

"I didn't! You died! I was born 500 years from now! You had plenty of time to get yourself sorted out."

"You!" she pointed at Inuyasha, "You swore to protect me! Well, you failed that. You owe me...and you're coming to hell!" She whipped out her bow and arrows, leveling her aim at Inuyasha's heart.

Kagome ran between them, shielding the demon and staying the other woman's hand.

"Fine. You will die first then," Kikyou said uncaringly.

"I won't! A miko's power will only strike evil. Who do you think that could be? You little bitch!"

(A/N wow Kagome gets vicious when her ickle Inukins is threatened...oh and the only strikes evil' thing is from the second episode with Kanna in it. You know? Where a 14-year-old wants Miroku's children? Of course, he fist asked when she was 11...)

"Die!" The string twanged.

The arrow shot towards Kagome, but then veered to the right. It kept turning all the way until it was headed straight for the claymation figure (that's Kikyou...I don't really like her. Hence the first chapter). It hit her in the stomach.

Her eyes widened as the light of a hundred souls poured away from her grasp.

"Inu...yasha...help me..." she turned to her former lover.

"Be at peace, Kikyou," was his reply.

She flared. "You are _sooo_ coming with me!" She grabbed for his ankles, and as the ground opened to swallow her, he was dragged as well.

"Damnit, go away!" Kagome stepped on the ceramic wrist and ground it into dust.

Kikyou was slowly pulled under, and the hole sealed itself.

Kagome found herself in Inuyasha's arms. She hugged him back, until he felt up to walking on his own.

They slowly walked back to the village.

Ok it wasn't that he was weak-kneed, but he was sad. After all, he once loved her. And she died. Again.

I've gotten about 5 people who like Socara better, and none who like mine. It's alright, it's just that...well...I'm not good at making up names. Like, _really_ not good.

Anyway, time to answer my adoring public! (Crickets)

Now that's over with, how about some reviews?

Miroku's lgf: Hello.

Bubba ( ): Yes, yes, I realized after I posted. I'm sorry.

The rest were kinda all poll stuff. Happy November! (Gobble)


End file.
